Ogień
by Eledhil
Summary: Tłumaczenie, HP/DM - Gdy rozmyślasz przy ogniu, musisz wypowiedzieć życzenie...


**Oryginał:** Fuego (/s/5154686/1/Fuego)

**Autor:** PerlaNegra

**Rating:** K

**Zgoda:** Jest

**Podsumowanie: **Gdy rozmyślasz przy ogniu, musisz wypowiedzieć życzenie.

**T/N: **Mój prezent na własne urodziny:P (Wiem, wiem, kto sam sobie robi prezenty, musi mieć coś z głową...) **

* * *

**

**Ogień**

Do twoich przeklętych urodzin został tylko miesiąc. Tylko jeden miesiąc, który jednak nie zrobił żadnej różnicy: i tak nie pozwolili ci zdawać egzaminu z teleportacji.

Kiedy wszedłeś do sali eliksirów, byłeś wściekły, choć dobrze to ukrywałeś. W zasadzie, nie powinno to być takie istotne. I nie jest, bo przecież i tak byś zdał. Nie musisz tego nikomu udowadniać – ty o tym wiesz i twoja rodzina również. Nikt inny cię nie obchodzi. A już na pewno nie potrzebujesz pozwolenia tych kretynów z Ministerstwa. Gdyby ta banda idiotów wiedziała, w co się wplątałeś, i gdyby wiedziała o znaku, który miałeś już wypalony na lewym ramieniu…

Siadasz na swoim zwykłym miejscu, nie rozglądając się dookoła, i uśmiechasz się sarkastycznie. Gdy kładziesz swoją torbę na stole, ta ociera się o twoje rozpalone, okaleczone przedramię. Wiecznie pulsujące. Nie przestając myśleć o ironii swojej egzystencji, kpiący uśmiech na twojej twarzy zmienia się w grymas rozgoryczenia. Ironia. Zimny jak lód znak śmierci spala cię, jak twoje własne życie.

_Boski gniew Zeusa objawiał się ogniem jego błyskawicy._

Ale to żadna nowość, prawda? A może jednak? Nawet najbardziej srogi i okrutny z bogów używał ognia, by karać i poskramiać swych poddanych. Mówi się też, że w piekle jest ogień. Dlaczego twój pan – twój okrutny, srogi, piekielny pan – miałby być inny dla swych popleczników, nawet dla ciebie, najbardziej uległego ze wszystkich?

Nagle zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że ściskasz lewe przedramię drugą ręką. Zły na siebie za ten moment słabości, puszczasz ją natychmiast. Podnosisz wzrok, by się upewnić, że nikt tego nie zauważył… Oprócz ciebie w sali są jeszcze tylko dwaj inni uczniowie: ten bezużyteczny Macmillan, a przed tobą głupi Potter, wpatrujący się w jeszcze głupszego profesora o twarzy morsa, jakby między tymi okropnymi wąsami kryło się rozwiązanie jakiegoś wielkiego problemu egzystencjalnego. Wszyscy inni poszli na egzamin z teleportacji. Czując pustkę, wzdychacz dyskretnie, po czym wyjmujesz pergamin i resztę potrzebnych rzeczy. Ręka ci drży, ale mądrze decydujesz się to zignorować.

Jesteś w tym wprost genialny. Nikomu nie pokazujesz swoich słabości, nawet samemu sobie. Mogliby cię podpalić żywcem, a nie przyznałbyś się, że każdego dnia umierasz ze strachu. Po raz kolejny twoje myśli prowadzą cię na pewną drogę do wybuchnięcia histerycznym śmiechem – przypominasz sobie, że gdybyś urodził się sto lat wcześniej, mugole mieliby dwa powody, by spalić cię na stosie: magię i homoseksualizm.

_Dzięki żywiołowi ognia, wszystko, co nieczyste, zostaje zniszczone i odepchnięte._

Przeklęta mania ludzi wszystkich wiar i wszystkich czasów – wiara w to, że ogień oczyszcza i odkupuje. Uwalnia i pozwala odpokutować. Od… spoglądasz na plecy Pottera, powstrzymując dreszcze. Pytasz się, co pomyślałby ten kochany dzieciak Dumbledore'a, gdyby wiedział, że niejeden raz śniłeś o nim, i to bynajmniej nie zabijanym przez ciebie. A przynamniej nie tak od razu.

Nauczyciel przerywa twoje rozmyślania, zadając idiotyczne pytanie. _Nie skończyliście jeszcze siedemnastu lat?_ Masz ochotę przewrócić oczyma, ale powstrzymujesz się. Podobnie jak Potter i Macmillan, kiwasz głową, odsuwając od siebie chęć prychnięcia na oczywistość odpowiedzi. Nauczyciel, jak zwykle, podnieca się, jakby było czym, i prosi was, by go „czymś zaskoczyć". Tym razem się nie opanowujesz i pytasz, o co mu chodzi.

„Zaskoczcie mnie!", wykrzykuje ta podróbka nauczyciela. Mamrocząc pod nosem, otwierasz podręcznik, mając zamiar jak najszybciej zakończyć ten bezużyteczny punkt dnia. Marnujesz swój cenny czas, a mógłbyś wykorzystać go na coś o wiele bardziej pożytecznego…

Przewracasz strony ze znudzeniem, szukając jakiegoś eliksiru, który pasowałby do słowa „zaskakujący". Wtedy wyczuwasz to spojrzenie. Patrzy na ciebie uważnie, wiesz o tym. To jest jak strzała, jak fizyczny cios, jak promień słońca, który każdego ranka powinieneś schwytać w ogrodzie zamiast siedzieć na śniadaniu – biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że resztę dnia spędzisz w Pokoju Życzeń, nie czując tej ciepłej pieszczoty na swojej twarzy. To Potter. Patrzy na ciebie z podejrzliwością w tych swoich przenikliwych, badawczych oczach. Zaczynasz się denerwować.

Znowu.

I znowu udajesz szał, odmawiając odpowiedzi na to spojrzenie. Mimo że jest ono jak dotknięcie ognia, przepalające twoją cienką jak papier skórę.

_Ogień gwałtownie wdziera się w inne elementy, przekształcając je. W tym swoim pokazie jest tak silny, że przy bezpośrednim kontakcie jest w stanie spalić całkowicie._

Odmawiasz spojrzenia na niego przede wszystkim dlatego, że wiesz, że w jego oczach nigdy nie znajdziesz tego, czego szukasz. Jedynie nienawiść i jedno wielkie podejrzenie. Lub jeszcze gorzej, kpinę i rozbawienie, bo on wie, że odnosisz porażkę. Z trudem przełykasz ślinę, kiedy przypominasz sobie, że twoja misja jest coraz bardziej opóźniona. Czujesz znajomy strach obejmujący twoje wnętrzności jak lód, sprawiający, że czujesz się jak jezioro w środku zimy. Zapalasz palnik i wpatrujesz się w płomienie.

Myślisz o domu, o swojej matce. Twoje oczy pieką. I to nie z powodu dymu.

Skupiasz się na jednej przypadkowej myśli. Nie ważne jakiej. Byle szybko.

_Eliksiry to sztuka alchemiczna, w której to ogień tworzy istotę z poszczególnych ingrediencji._

Do diabła, co jest z tą twoją dzisiejszą obsesją na punkcie ognia? Jakby nie był on częścią twojego życia, jakby nie towarzyszył ci każdego dnia. Jakby nie oznaczał ciepła kominka w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, światła pochodni oświetlającej twoje piekielne zadanie, świecy, która nie pozwala ci upaść, promienia tego ciała niebieskiego, które ogrzewa twą twarz. Jakby nie był znakiem tego, co ten przeklęty Potter ma wytatuowane na swojej twarzy, i nie masz tu wcale na myśli jego słynnej blizny…

Bo Potter jest ogniem, wiesz to. Nie masz pojęcia, jak to możliwe, ale tak jest. Jest ogniem, bo – jak Słońce – uważa się za centrum wszechświata. Bo jest dziką siłą, pasją, intuicją, bo niszczy wszystko, po czym przechodzi. Bo zadaje głębokie rany, odziera ze skóry. Spala. Sprawia ból. Wabi, nie mogąc tego powstrzymać – światło dla owadów, Słońce dla planet, centrum świata, wrząca lawa, żywa magma. Toniesz w niej, nie ma na to lekarstwa. Nie może być inaczej.

Jest ogniem.

_Ogień, by żyć, musi pochłaniać inne elementy. Obce istnienia._

Ty z kolei jesteś powietrzem.

_Ogień żyje dzięki śmierci powietrza._

Powietrze.

Według rzymskich najeźdźców, którzy lubowali się w gwiazdach, jesteś konstelacją Bliźniąt. Dwoistość i dwuznaczność, ciągła zmiana. Z kolei według starożytnych Celtów, pierwotnego ludu twojej ziemi, twoich prawdziwych przodków, tych, którzy kochali naturę i w każdym drzewie doszukiwali się jakiegoś bóstwa… według nich jesteś głogiem. A głóg jest mały, lekki, łagodny, nietykalny.

Myśląc o tym, wyciągasz z torby różdżkę i obracasz ją w dłoni. Myślisz o tych dawnych legendach, w których druidzi wytwarzali pierwsze różdżki, wszystkie z tego samego drewna, bo uważali, że głóg jest drzewem najpotężniejszym, najbardziej magicznym… Oczywiście, tak było zanim jeszcze odkryli, że o wiele lepiej jest, kiedy każdy czarodziej posiada różdżkę z innego drzewa. I zanim ludzie podzielili się na mugoli i czarodziejów, bo ci pierwsi zaczęli bać się i nienawidzić drugich. I łapać ich, i palić na stosach.

Wpadasz w złość, gdy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że straciłeś mnóstwo czasu na głupich rozmyślaniach, które nie zaprowadziły cię nigdzie dalej niż tylko do momentu, w którym zdecydowałeś się uwarzyć eliksir wywołujący czkawkę. Wiesz, że Potter tak czy inaczej cię przyćmi, więc decydujesz się nie wysilać za bardzo. Zaczynasz mieszać składniki, pomagając sobie różdżką, zastanawiając się, czym była, gdy była jeszcze żywą materią. Słyszałeś, że gałązki głogu są, dosłownie, mieszkaniem dla wszystkich rodzajów wróżek. Uśmiechasz się. Dobrze by było gdyby jedna z nich objawiła się w tym momencie.

Urodzeni pod wpływem głogu, _uath_, są podobno nieprzewidywalni i zmienni, szybko wydają osądy, są kreatywni i ciekawscy. Wrażliwi i lękliwi. To się zgadza z horoskopem greko-romańskim, z tego co słyszałeś. Zgadza się.

Wiesz, że jesteś powietrzem. Tak samo jak wiesz, że on jest ogniem.

Wiesz, że jego urodziny przypadają na lipiec. Dręczy cię to, że on nigdy nie miał pojęcia, kiedy przypadają twoje, choć, na nieszczęście, wie to cały twój rocznik.

_Tlen jest absolutnie konieczny do oddychania i do spalania, i dlatego mówi się o nim ogniste powietrze albo życiodajne powietrze._

Właśnie tak. Ogień nie mógłby istnieć, gdyby nie istniało powietrze, którym się żywi. Które jest mu potrzebne… Na moment zapominasz, gdzie się znajdujesz, zatapiając swoje spojrzenie w płomyku palnika. Fascynuje cię i zastanawia sposób, w jaki ten niewidzialny i ignorowany tlen zamienia się w tę ruchomą energię i ciepło. Błękit i pomarańcz w jednej chwili, w następnej już żywa czerwień: ogień.

Nie możesz się od tego uwolnić. Wiąże cię, woła. Unosisz twarz i patrzysz na jego kark, okropne włosy, dłoń nerwowo przebiegającą po kartach starego podręcznika. Jest zdesperowany, by uwarzyć eliksir, który spodoba się nauczycielowi. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie, myślisz, zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Bo ma talent, bo spodoba się bez żadnej dodatkowej pomocy, bo przecież każda istota z choć odrobiną serca dałaby się zwabić. To magnes na każdą komórkę twojej krwi, jak na każdy gram żelaza.

Jest maj, zbliża się lato. Na zewnątrz jest upalnie, Potter jest cały spocony. Zgubiony, kompletnie zgubiony wpatrujesz się w maleńką słoną kroplę spływającą po jego karku. Dłoń niecierpliwie ściera ją z drażniącym odgłosem. Oblizujesz wargi, po czym zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co robisz, i ponownie spuszczasz wzrok, koncentrując się na przeklętym eliksirze, powstrzymując dreszcz. To sparaliżowana dusza, a ta druga to pożar.

Potter jest ogniem. Jak można w to wątpić?

A ty jesteś powietrzem, bo w lochach zamarzasz, w Pokoju Życzeń jest ci zimno, bo zawsze, cokolwiek by się nie działo, ty czujesz chłód…

_Ciepło wskazuje na obecność ognia; zimno – powietrza…_

To niesprawiedliwe, bo wszyscy zawsze uważali za smoka ciebie, nie jego. Przypuszcza się, że smoki są z ognia, a twoje imię nigdy nie dostarczało nic więcej, jak tylko kpiny i oszczerstwa. Dla odmiany on, z imieniem tak pospolitym, tak wulgarnym, tak…

Przyciskasz nadgarstki rąk do oczu, mocno, aż czujesz ból, karząc się. Zasługujesz na to za bycie słabym, przeklętym słabeuszem. Zasługujesz na to. Nie możesz jednak zaprzeczyć rozpaczy i beznadziei, jakie odczuwasz. One zagnieździły się w twoim sercu i teraz cię zżerają. Niemożliwe jest tego nie czuć.

Próbujesz nie czuć.

Otwierasz oczy i patrzysz w płomienie. Już dłużej nie możesz tego unikać. Myślisz o tym. Pragniesz tego. Powtarzasz to sobie w duszy.

_Co by było, gdybym…?_

Bo… wiesz to. To jest w tobie.

_Ogień korzysta z innych elementów i je ogrzewa. On sam nigdy nie staje się zimniejszy._

Otwierasz szeroko oczy i powstrzymujesz odgłos zaskoczenia, gdy zauważasz, że płonący pod twoim kociołkiem płomień rośnie i zmienia się. Natychmiast z ożywieniem przysuwasz się do palnika. Pomiędzy płomieniami coś jest, coś, co zarysowuje się przed twoimi oczyma, a ty, kompletnie przerażony, wpatrujesz się w cienką, zwinną postać ognistego stworzenia. Skrzydlata salamandra, ognisty smok.

Wiesz, co to oznacza. Zaciskasz z mocą pięści na stole. Zamierasz, patrząc uważnie, pragnąc, żeby to nie była pomyłka, bo jeśli to rzeczywiście magiczne stworzenie, wiesz, na Belenosa, że da ci to, o co poprosisz.

Pragnienie.

Szybko rozglądasz się dookoła, upewniając się, że nikt inny nie zauważył maleńkiego smoka, który pojawił się nad palnikiem. Potter, tak jak i Macmillan zajęci są własnymi eliksirami, a nauczyciel zagłębił się w lekturze jakiejś książki. Ognisty smok jest tutaj, tylko dla ciebie.

Spuszczasz wzrok, obserwując go. Maleńka istota unosi się pomiędzy płomieniami, ruszając swym zwinnym, błyszczącym ciałem utworzonym z ognia, mieszając się z tym pospolitym elementem, którego używasz przy pracy. To prawie jak świętokradztwo. Smok zwraca twoją uwagę, choć wcale nie opuszcza płomieni. Dyskretnie cię nawołuje. Pyta, czego pragniesz. Drżysz. Wiesz, że kiedy one się pojawiają, dają to, o co się poprosi, cokolwiek, to, czego się najbardziej pragnie.

Z wysiłkiem przełykasz ślinę.

Podnosisz wzrok i patrzysz na chłopaka, który tak dumnie obnosi się z kolorami Gryffindoru. Myślisz. Kalkulujesz. Wzruszasz się. Pragniesz…

Ale przypominasz sobie… i strach cię poraża.

Mimo że na zewnątrz jest maj i zbliża się lato. Pomimo tego, strach jest zimny. Panuje nad tobą, rozrasta się, a ty jesteś bezsilny.

Gwałtownie zamykasz oczy, wiedząc, że jakkolwiek potężna byłaby magia smoka, nigdy nie będzie on w stanie sprawić, by Potter przestał na ciebie patrzeć w sposób, w jaki zawsze to robi. Jakbyś był kimś niepożądanym. Wiesz, że gdyby mógł cię zabić, nawet by się nie zawahał. Gdyby miał okazję zostawić cię, opuścić.

Wzdychasz i kręcisz przecząco głową. Jakby to, co do niego czujesz, nie zadawało ci powolnej śmierci.

Otwierasz oczy. I powoli szepczesz, z pewnością w sercu, wiedząc, że to, co odpowiednie, nie zawsze jest najłatwiejsze ani nie zawsze jest tym, co byś wybrał… gdybyś mógł wybierać.

— Chcę, aby moi rodzice byli bezpieczni.

Ognisty smok cię wysłuchał. Wykonuje obrót pośrodku płomieni, zdaje się wpatrywać w ciebie swoimi czarnymi jak węgiel oczyma i znika.

Zamykasz oczy. Czujesz jak ogromny ciężar opada z twoich ramion, bo teraz masz tę pewność, że nawet jeśli przegrasz, im nic się nie stanie. Wiesz to.

_Stworzenia ognia zazwyczaj pojawiają się, by spełnić życzenie czarodzieja, który je wypowie, szczególnie jeśli życzenie dotyczy nieodwzajemnionej miłości._

Przed tobą, chociaż jakby był kilometry dalej, słyszysz głos profesora, pusty, bez znaczenia, o czymś mówiący. Nie jesteś w stanie skupić na nim swojej uwagi. Nie potrafisz nawet otworzyć oczu. Wiesz, że nie możesz po raz kolejny spojrzeć na Pottera, nie myśląc o tym, że mogłeś wypowiedzieć życzenie, dzięki któremu mógłbyś się znaleźć bliżej jego ogrzewającej obecności, bliżej możliwości zdobycia jego przyjaźni, jego…

Nie wiesz, jak będziesz mógł z tym żyć.

Zimny dreszcz przenika cię od stóp do głów. Tak gwałtowny, że stół zaczyna drżeć, a z kociołka wylewa się odrobina eliksiru. Słuchasz słów Slughorna wychwalającego eliksir Pottera i nie masz pojęcia, jak stąd wyjdziesz, aby nikt niczego nie zauważył, abyś się nie załamał, nie rozpadł na kawałki, nie…

Drżysz. Czujesz taki chłód, że nie możesz powstrzymać dreszczy.

Mimo że na zewnątrz jest maj i zbliża się lato… Ty po prostu wydajesz się należeć do innej pory roku. Należysz tylko do zimy.

Zimny wiatr i czysty tlen, które nie napotykają ognia, który mogłyby nakarmić. Mimo to, i tak zdaje się, że cię pochłania, zostawia bez sił. Wygasłego.

Nawet nie wiesz, jak ci się udaje otworzyć oczy, spakować rzeczy do torby i wyjść jak najszybciej, zostawiając całą tą nędzę i strach za sobą.

_Śnieg i te najzimniejsze ciała zawsze błyszczą, nawet jeśli nie ma w nich ognia… Być może ogień był tam wcześniej i napełnił je ciepłem zanim je opuścił?_

W końcu udaje ci się jakoś uśmiechnąć. Niedługo będą twoje urodziny i wiesz, że chociaż cały świat o nich zapomni lub zignoruje, twoja matka nie pozwoli ci o tym rozmyślać. I dlatego, właśnie dlatego…

Poprawiasz na sobie szatę, owijasz się nią dobrze, pragnąc przestać dygotać.

Tylko dla niej – dla nich – decydujesz, że zimno nie jest takie złe. Jeszcze będziesz miał czas, by płonąć w swoim własnym piekle, dokąd z pewnością Potter nie będzie miał dostępu , by kogoś wybawić. Pewnego dnia poznasz co to ciepło.

Chyba.

Nie patrząc za siebie, idziesz, by wypełnić swój obowiązek, pragnąc wyjść na słońce, ale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że są rzeczy ważniejsze. Zbierając znikąd wszystkie siły, nareszcie przestajesz drżeć. Dumny głóg odpierający atak lodowatego podmuchu północy.

Wyprostowany, do końca.

**KONIEC**


End file.
